Growing Up
by scrivania
Summary: A new school, hormones, and GIRLS to Artemis's dismay. This can only lead to trouble with Artemis...and how in the world did the LEP and Holly manage to get involved? And what do they know about this girl? AFxOC
1. Changes

"Artemis?"

He looked up at his mother at the dinner table expectantly.

"I've decided to move you to a different private school. BUT, before you jump down my throat, let me tell you that this academy has one of the best educations to offer for young adults in Ireland. I'm sure you will make lots of friends, and grow to love it there, unlike the school you are attending now." Mrs. Fowl told him.

Inside, Artemis was furious, but he calmly asked, "May I enquire as to which school I will be attending?"

"Ireland's Academy for Young Adults."

When dinner was done, Artemis went right up to his room to research this school. The first thing he noticed was that this school was for boys and _girls. _Artemis should've been expecting this though. The number of times his mother tried to introduce him to the stuck up stupid girls at different balls, he simply turned away. "You're fifteen years old Artemis! You should WANT to meet girls!" His mother would say to him.

Girls were definitely below him, unlike other bumbling teenagers his age. He didn't need a girl to exchange saliva with. In fact, the idea didn't really appeal to him at all. His hormones were perfectly fine without some girl in a bikini to mess him up. With that final thought, he turned off the light and went to bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Artemis woke up with his mom shrieking that it was time to get ready for the plane to take him to his new school. For the first time in his life, he wanted to bury his head in his pillow and go back to sleep.

Grudgingly, he finally got up, and changed into his Armani suit. Just as he was reaching for his hair gel, his mother came into his room and snatched it from his hands. She then proceeded to throw it out of his window. He looked at her flabbergasted, but then composed himself, remembering that it wouldn't do to look like a moron.

"Artemis, you do NOT need hair gel. You are a fifteen year old boy! You shouldn't care what your hair looks like!"

"Mother!" he said angrily. "I agreed to go to the damned school of yours, and I can't even look the way a proper person should look!"

"Language Artemis!"

_Merlin! _Artemis thought to himself. _I, Artemis Fowl just cursed. In front of my MOTHER. What has gotten into me? _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ireland's Academy for Young Adults turned out to have a gorgeous campus. Artemis stepped out of the limo to notice something he wasn't expecting at all. _There were no uniforms required. _This didn't faze him at all, he had his suits and such, but he would have to put up with boys looking like morons and girls trying too hard with their skimpy outfits and make up. And with the looks of things, there was no dress code either, as a group of girls walked by with tank tops and belly shirts. His eyes snapped immediately back to his mother, looking at her like she was insane. She smiled to herself.

Enraged at his mother for choosing such a horrible school, he followed her and Butler to the main office to get him signed in.

"And this Artemis, is your key to your room. Don't lose it!" The principle said to him kindly.

Artemis merely said to him with a cold look, "I will not lose it, unlike the rest of the immature students who go to this academy."

His room wasn't nearly as big as the one at home, nor was his bed. It did, though, have an adequate amount of computers and other items needed for research. Butler, who was standing next to him, began to speak.

"Artemis, your mother and I have to leave soon, so say your goodbyes."

He looked up at Butler with a look of agitation on his face. "You're not staying with me? Who will I talk to in this god forsaken place?"

Butler looked amused. "Your roommate perhaps?"

"I have a _roommate? _You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not. That's what the other bed is for."

"I should…unpack my suits before they get wrinkled I suppose…" he said with a somewhat dejected tone in his voice.

Artemis unzipped his custom made suitcase, and with a horrified look on his face, took one step back. "What are THOSE supposed to be?"

"Your clothes," Butler responded. "Your mother decided you don't dress like a teenager, so while you were asleep, she switched your suits with those clothes. And she'll fire me if I switch them back, so don't bother asking."

Having nothing else to do, he angrily unpacked his T-shirts, and polos from _American Eagle _and _Abercrombie_, two brands he swore he would never wear. Khaki pants, JEANS, Adidas sneakers, boxers. He couldn't believe the nerve of her mother when he pulled out a _baseball hat._ The day he wore that…he would have lost his mind.

He stayed cooped up in his room until bedtime, when he changed, turned off the light and tried to fall asleep. He heard his roommate sneak in around midnight, which definitely wasn't allowed, and finally fell asleep, pissed off about this entire situation. He dreamed about different ways he could possibly get out of this school.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**this is the first chapter...artemis will meet the girl next chapter, have no fear. review!**


	2. Rumors

Chapter 2—Rumors

When he found the dining hall the next morning, Artemis found many of the girls were smiling at him. He just wished he knew why. I mean, he looked like an idiot, wearing a shirt from _Abercrombie,_ (the horror!) khakis and sneakers. His dark hair was not slicked back. This irritated him greatly because some of the front strands of hair kept falling in front of his face.

He grabbed a plate of scrambled eggs—if he could call it food, and proceeded to eat it, at a table by himself. The same group of girls wearing skimpy clothing he passed yesterday came and sat next to him.

"Do you mind if we sat here?" The blonde asked.

"Actually, I do mind." he replied coldly.

The girls giggled, and sat down next to him anyways, and asked him all sorts of questions, where he came from, why he changed schools, his name, birthday, favorite color, anything they could think of. The bell rang to signify that class started, and right when Artemis thought he was going to escape, the blonde grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her.

She whispered to him, "after class, you wanna go someplace private and…study?" She ran her fingers down his chest, and winked before joining her friends.

He gulped visibly, trying to rid himself of the shaky feeling he got when she ran her fingers down his chest, and stared after her. He then shook his head a little to clear his thoughts, and started to walk down the hall when a male voice called out to him.

"Lana Goldings? The blonde one that just talk to you? You should feel honored. She only goes after the guys she thinks are hott. You are one lucky guy. Don't waste this chance, she's REALLY easy, so get her alone. I'd suggest the apple orchid, that place is private." He winked knowingly at him.

The boy stuck out his hand and said, "You must be Artemis Fowl, my roommate. I'm Mike Samdune. I'm in a lot of your classes."

_Great, _thought Artemis. _I'm roommates with a sex-crazed idiot. How did he get into this school? Ah yes, money. _

"Yo, dude. AP chem. is this way." He pointed down a hallway. _And my roommate managed to get into an AP class. Just great. _

"Oh, alright. Thank you" Artemis said to Mike, trying to keep the contempt out of his voice. _Dude! _

Chemistry was the easiest class that Artemis has ever been to. He stared idly out the window, as they covered topics he mastered at age ten. It was unfortunate that he was stuck here, but luckily, he was doing the last three years of high school in one year to get it over with. It would be the easiest thing he ever did, as he recalled the life threatening missions with Holly- class was nothing in comparison.

All his other classes, including the classes for seniors were ridiculously easy. He didn't do gym or lunch, but substituted classes instead, and he attended a class before school, and one extra after. He could get as many classes done this way.

The first day of school was a breeze, except when he had to escape Lana Goldings, the school slut. He hated that she made his hormones get messed up, so he avoided her at all costs.

Artemis was sitting under an apple tree he found, with his laptop, typing at a fast speed finishing one of his pathetically easy lab reports. Someone rustled the leaves on the ground, and he looked up. The figure was obviously a girl; she had golden wavy hair, tan skin, and bright teal eyes. She was by no means tall, and there was something _elfish _about her, that reminded him of Holly. (AN: no, its def not Holly in disguise).

She had a sarcastic bad-ass attitude going on, and clad a skimpy black tank top with a pair of jeans, and black flip-flops. She had black eyeliner on too. Artemis noticed with closer inspection she has a pierced belly button with a dangling silver charm. She _would've _looked sweet, angelic even, but her charisma said anything but that.

She spoke, "Yo, kid. You wanna be by yourself or can I sit here too?"

Strangely enough, Artemis found himself saying, "Oh no, you can stay. Come on, sit down." His eyes were trained on her tank top, and her belly ring. He noticed the silver piercing on her stomach sort of…_shimmered. _Well, of course it would shimmer, he thought to himself. It's silver after all. He finally pulled his eyes to her face, lingering on the cleavage her tank top was showing. _Damnit, he thought to himself. What's gotten into me? STOP STARING at her! _

"You wanna stop staring at me?" The girl said with a smirk.

Artemis cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry." He jerked his head back to his laptop.

"So you think I'm attractive?" the mystery girl said.

"I never said that!" Artemis responded defensively.

"But you think I am."

"What gives you that outlandish idea?"

"Mr. Artemis Fowl the Second, I saw you checking me out. You might want to be a little less obvious next time."

"How do you know my name?" _And how do you make me feel so stupid, when I am clearly the smarter one out of the two of us? _

"Uh…you are from the Fowl family, one of the oldest richest families in the UK, suspected to go in the black market, and in illegal stock trading. Rumor has it, that _you _are the one responsible for putting your families' riches back to the top of the list. Oh yea, you happen to be the smartest kid in Europe."

"And do you believe these rumors?" he said with a smirk.

"Every single one of them."

"You know about me, but who are you?"

"Kashia Delouise. Age fifteen, sophomore, certified genius." She had a triumphant look on her face when she said the last one.

"Yes, you may have adequate intelligence, but your IQ is still much lower than mine, genius or not."

"You are so stuck up."

Artemis didn't know how to respond at first. No one ever talked to him like that, questioning him, and his intelligence. "Yes, I suppose I am stuck up." He answered. "But why would you care anyways?"

"I don't really like talking to rude people."

"I'm not rude! I just tell the truth!" Artemis wondered why in the world he ever cared what Kashia thought.

"Yea, but you're so…cold and sarcastic. You could try being nice for once."

"I could, that's true, but I wouldn't. And you aren't the nicest person either."

"Takes one to know one. Anyways, rumor ALSO has it, that your mom burned all your Armani suits and forced you to wear the clothes your wearing now."

"That's…partially true. Although she didn't burn them. She also disposed of my hair gel as well."

"Ewwwwww! You really wore suits everyday and gelled your hair? I'd have burned your clothes too, I don't blame your mom. I wouldn't have talked to you if you wore a _suit. _That's just pain nastyyy."

He raised his eyebrows. "No one asked your opinion."

Kashia stood abruptly. "Whatever. It's getting dark, I should leave now. I have to do homework and stuff."

"Well, goodbye then."

"Please, it wouldn't hurt to be formal. But I'll see you around, _Arty_" She said sarcastically.

Unexpectedly, Kashia suddenly bent down and whispered in his ear seductively, "And the latest rumor I heard is that you've never been kissed."

With that she walked away, leaving Artemis with the remaining tingling on his face where her breath just was.

Scowling after realizing he hadn't finished his lab report, he snapped his laptop shut, but then realized he didn't care too much, as he watched her retreating form.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? review! It doesn't take that long…just a push of a button and a few words. **

**Do you guys like Kashia? Too…something? don't worry, she wont be a mary sue. youll see in the future chapters. **

**I forgot to say that Artemis fowl is not mine…I wish though. Kashia however is mine, as well as any other characters u don't recognize. **


	3. sweet dreams Artemis

**Sorry this took me so long to get up…but I honestly didn't think ppl reviewed that much, I had like only 8 on the second chapter, but then I go bk like 2 weeks later and it says 16 reviews so I decided it was worth it to continue. Plus, I had MAJOR writer's block. I couldn't figure out how to get from one situation to the other. **

**Well, here you go. I hope you like it! **

Chapter Three- Sweet Dreams Artemis

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Holly Short, LEP officer was being faced with the ULTIMATE embarrassment at work that one fine morning. That's right, her mother came to visit her.

"Holly dear!" a voice called out.

Holly turned around and nearly dropped her coffee, because in front of her, _in her office she might add, _was a very short elf wearing clashing colors, and a hat on her gray hair. Around her neck hung forgotten reading glasses, and on her feet were hopelessly tall heels in an attempt to make her look taller. This was nobody other than Holly's mother.

"Yes mother" she called back to her mom.

"_Yes mother" _she heard Trouble Kelp imitate her in the doorway of her office. She shot him an evil glare then turned back to her mom.

"Holly, I need you to go talk to Kashia."

"I have to talk to some Irish girl who is only related to me because your grandmother's sister married a human…leaving some fourth of a fairy offspring, my what…third cousin once removed? Who on last family reunion was quite bitchy?"

"Her parents dear. Remember?"

"Yes, her parent died in some tragic _car crash_ leaving her a _load_ of gold. I realize that. But why me? Why not my cousin Samantha? She didn't mind her."

Her mother was beginning to look annoyed. "_Because, _you are the only one who has permission to go above ground with your next LEP trip. Plus, I was very good friends with her parents, her mother was my second cousin you know."

"Yes, I suppose I'll go. But I highly doubt that she'll remember me."

"Of course she does sweetheart. I sent her an email (such quaint way of communicating) and she responded saying that she did remember you."

"Wait…_why _exactly am I going to see her?"

"Her parents _died_ a couple weeks ago, we just went through this. See how she's coping from the funeral. I hear that she is becoming quite a troublemaker. Talk to her. Be a shoulder to cry on. I also want you to take her back down the the Haven in a couple weeks. But as for now, just be her friend and keep her out of trouble."

"Fine. I'll be her _babysitter._"

"That's all I'm asking Holly."

"G'bye mum."

"Good bye!"

Holly could hear Trouble Kelp still laughing outside her office, as her odd mother marched out of the building. She swung her head outside her door and said "What are _you _laughing about? You're my patrol partner the day I go visit dear Kashia. You're coming with me."

That sure shut him up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And two hundred miles away, Artemis Fowl sat up in bed, woken from a dream about Kashia, tangled in his sheets, oddly _sweaty. _Not only this, but he was very uncomfortable, as this sort of 'dream' never happened before. Honestly, one girl and his hormones _reacted _just like every other boy his age! Artemis, who thought himself higher than that, but this dream proved that there was no escaping growing up, as much as he tried it. He also reasoned that since he was rarely around girls his whole life, and now there are all sorts of girls, Kashia in particular, any girl's touch or presence would make him react.

And he didn't like that one bit. _Not at all._ Now, it was off to a shower and blast cold water on himself. He heard that worked well after this…experience.

Artemis Fowl the Second was CONVINCED that this had to be a one time thing. He simply wouldn't stand for this happening to him again.

After his shower, he decided he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, so to avoid thinking about Kashia, or how good she would look with decidedly less clothes on her body, he occupied himself with finding the latest updates underground at the Haven.

_Hmmm, _Artemis thought,_ Opal Koboi _**(A/N haha I totally forget her last name…is that anything resembling her real surname?) **_is rumored to be back in action. I wonder how she escaped last time…and gaining the help of some woodland fairies- who are a lot cleverer than goblins, small and devilish, loves money and are sometimes considered dark. These creatures stay above ground because they refuse to go below ground because some random humans want some land. Great, Opal with smart sidekicks now. That's alllll we need. _

And on top of all that, he still couldn't get the mental picture of Kashia from his dream out of his head, no matter what he did. He hoped he wouldn't run into her later that day…

Well too bad for him, because later, he would DEFINITELY be seeing her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Sorry to you guys who wanted to see more of Kashia…next chapter she's starring in it. And probably the chapter after that, with more of LEP and Opal. But I digress. **

**You know the drill. Click the magical purple button, type in a few words, then click 'submit review'. I 333 you guys!**


	4. Questions & No Answers

Questions & No Answers

_Opal Koboi is back in business. _This thought ran through Artemis' head all day. She attempted to take over the world once before, and clearly that didn't work. What could she be back for? Revenge on Holly? This made him slightly worried that his friends might be in danger, but he thought of other possibilities as well.

Right after school was out; he went to his spot on the hill under the apple tree to research any other suspicious action, above ground as well as below.

Finally, he had a hit... Oxygen houses? _What WERE they?_ Apparently, in these oxygen houses, workers transferred normal air to pure oxygen. And the odd thing about this company is that it showed no buyers for the oxygen, and yet got an extremely high income—of gold. (Artemis was surfing the internet illegally obviously). But _where _did the oxidized air go? Across the ocean? Somewhere in Ireland? Only someone with hacking skills out of this world would be able to find the blueprints of the factory, and it would probably take forever to do so.

So naturally, Artemis was in the website in two minutes flat. The first thing he noticed was that the pipes containing the oxygen lead _downwards_ … almost to the Haven. Actually, unless he was much mistaken (which he highly doubted) that's exactly where this oxygen led. _But of course._ Artemis thought. _The Haven would have to get oxygen somewhere. Fairies lived above ground until a couple centuries ago. I can't believe I didn't pick up on this before. But the real question is…how is Opal involved, if at all. What could she gain? True, there is a bundle to be made, but why switch careers so suddenly, weapons to…business? _

And yet another thought occurred to him. _Who ran this factory? Fairies couldn't control it- they would be seen by humans. So it must be a human…but who knows about the People? Holly clearly said he was the first breach in history…_ Way too many questions…and no answers. Artemis was about to dive deeper into the internet looking for other possible links between Opal and this oxygen factory called "Woodland Fresh." He smirked…so somehow the Woodland elves _were _involved judging by the name of the factory. Yet another mystery to figure out. Hopefully he wouldn't be taken on another crazy adventure like the Artic Incident, he's had enough of those, although he could daresay find himself in much better shape than before (he worked out 4 times a week now and wasn't the weakling he once was.)

Xoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kashia walked up the hill snapping her gum out to appreciate the fresh air. She walked to the hill where she sat often times last year. There was that guy, Arty, sitting with his laptop looking hard at work, which was a change considering how little work he did at the school despite the numerous classes he took.

So this of course would be a prime opportunity to sneak up him and make him so scared he'll wet himself. Kashia quietly tiptoed up behind Artemis, and just before she jumped out, she peered at what he was looking at on his laptop. The "Woodland Fresh" Factory…! Belonging to the People!

She panicked…he couldn't find out about the People…and her, since she was partially a fairy! How did he get to the website anyways? The amount of security placed on that website- Kashia knew about this factory by accidentally coming across her father's laptop (before he died obviously) with this site, and found that there was some sort of smuggling ring between her father and somebody named Boholv Koboi. **(A/N: Remember this name)** This led her to believe that her so called parent's car accident…was not so accidental. She had no proof, only unfounded theories-- that would make the police laugh. 'Fairies that her father worked with murdered her parents…?' Honestly.

Kashia then was snapped to reality when she heard Artemis typing at an extremely fast rate on the keyboard. What if he found out about LEP? She did the first thing she could think of to get the laptop shut, which in turn would exit out all of the programs. There was no way she would let him find out about the fairies.

The girl threw herself into Artemis' lap, 'accidentally' bumping his laptop safely shut. He jumped, and gave a small yell.

"Honestly Arty, its just me, Kashia. You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Artemis severely shaken, and pissed off that all his hard work was exited because she closed his laptop, was pondering why she had chosen to sit on his lap. Of all days, it was the day after _the dream._ Images from last night came rushing back to his head and his blood, in turn, began rushing southwards.

For the first time that day he looked at Kashia and found she was wearing a three quarter sleeved black shirt , that had lace down the middle. Her sitting on his lap was an excellent view down her shirt, Artemis didn't fail to notice, and she didn't realize this.

"So why are you here…on my lap?" Artemis managed to finally finding his voice.

"I came up here to think. And then I saw you… " she replied.

"So you jumped into my lap? And would you _stop _squirming around!"

Ok, so maybe she should've thought more in advance about an actual reason she sat on his lap. But, what's done is doneShe needed to stall for time before she had a legitimate excuse as to why she was sitting on his lap… so, she stalled for time.

"Artemis Fowl, I know that you LIKE me squirming around on your lap. Feels good, doesn't it?" She winked, mentally shooting herself…of all the ways to distract him, she had to _flirt_ with him like a slut. The People better be worth it.

"I-I I have no idea what you mean."

She laughed. WOW, this was priceless. He didn't have any experience with girls, or hormones, or even being a teenager.

"Face it Arty, if you had minded me sitting on your lap so much you would've told me to move. And you haven't so far, so I might was well make myself comfortable." The look on his face was priceless.

So, here it is-- Artemis finally meets his match, a 15 year girl, who sits on his lap. This small act renders him speechless. Evil masterminds like Opal Koboi—easy, but Kashia? That's a different story.

Artemis finally comes to his senses and realizes something. "You never answered my question before…why did you sit on my lap in the first place?"

But this time, Kashia was ready to answer the question. "I wanted to see your reaction to it. And it was priceless. I don't think I've seen a more nervous guy in my entire life."

"You can get off my lap now."

"Yes, I imagine that you would want me off, that was wayyy to much girl action for one day. What next, a kiss?"

"Nobody asked you _Kashia._ And tattoos are bad for your skin, you could get skin cancer." He was referring to the small black rose tattoo that was just covered by the rim of her shirt.

"I don't believe it. You were looking down my shirt!" She said jumping up.

"Well, you practically threw yourself at me like some sort of slut!"

She glared at him. "I am NOT a slut! I only got the tattoo to show my brother Adam what an ass he is."

"What does a tattoo prove?"

"That being a rebel isn't so awesome. Adam deals drugs, he drinks almost every night, and he's a senior in high school, only _seventeen _for goodness sakes! But, apparently my plan backfired because he already had tattoos that I didn't know about…and then he ratted me out to my parents. Who _died _two weeks ago, if you don't mind me adding."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Artemis said quietly.

"You know what? I don't want to hear it. I don't really know why I thought that you could be my friend. You are an ass. That simple, you don't act civil until you hear how screwed up my life is. So you can go back to talking to yourself, you pathetic little _mudboy_!"

"Fine" Artemis said coolly. "Whatever suits you." This girl was nothing but trouble, obviously, and now he wouldn't have to worry about any more dreams at night.

She was already down the hill by the time he turned to look at her again. Wait a minute…the thought dawned on him. _Mudboy._ She knows the People, or most likely is related to them somehow… Dear Lord, this day was getting so confusing!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kashia slammed her door shut and turned to find Holly Short and Trouble Kelp.

"Why are you here" she said rudely.

"To see how you are since…you know, your parents."

"I'm perfectly fine, it's not bothering me at all. The door is right there, I'm sure you can show yourself out."

Trouble Kelp muttered something in Holly's ear.

Kashia heard what he said and responded. "I am NOT a bitch. I just came back from talking with this guy who is an annoying ASSHOLE."

Holly smiled. Sort of reminded her of Artemis. He really wasn't so bad once you got to know him and got past his cold attitude.

"So Kashia, that's it? You don't want help with anything? Good, now I can go home, my job here is done." Holly said.

"Buh-bye!" Kashia said in a false sweeet voice.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Artemis thought about the girl dressed in black in his room that night. Kashia wasn't so bad, really. Not as bad as him at least. He admitted he acted like an ass to her, but how could he have known that she had a bad day today? It was her fault as much as his.

He even understood the sitting on his lap thing now. The whole purpose of it was to close his laptop was so he wouldn't find out about the People. He felt bad for calling her a slut when she was really protecting the fairies.

Tomorrow he would have to shelve his pride and go and talk to her again—without starting an argument. He'd rather battle a troll and face Opal Koboi again…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**I honestly have no idea how this chapter turned out, I really hope you guys like it, because I spent the most time on this one**…

**REVIEW! Just don't flame me. Oh, and don't say something like 'you are making this American' because news flash: I AM. I don't feel like doing research on Ireland's words just for a fanfiction. So please, look past the americanness and review on the actual story. I really hope I don't sound bitchy…unless you were going to flame me. **

**reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**im sorry that i havent updated in about a month...BUT IT ISNT MY FAULT! my document manager wouldnt let me submit stories, so hence this author's note. lol i hate it when authors post this because u get all excited about reading a new chapter and then...no such luck. **

**so just telling u all this isnt an abandoned story and the next chapter will be up soon. **

**xoxo Karen**


	6. Release Your Inhibitions

**Here is the lonnnnnnng awaited chapter! So sorry, with the computer not letting me submit, and then me being super busy, and THEN writer's block.. yea not so good. **

**So here it is, chapter 5 **

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Artemis was not looking forward to this. Not at all. There was Kashia, walking outside, heading to a table full of people. He had to talk to her…if she would speak to him. She seemed like one of those people that held grudges.

"Kashia..." he started. The girl glared at him and continued walking. "I'm sorry!" The words didn't change anything. She shot him another nasty look.

Artemis had to think quick, somehow had to catch her attention with something. His last ditch effort was, "Kashia, Holly Short an officer, is one of my good friends. And Foaly. Opal's a devil isn't she?"

Kashia spun around, holding her lunch tray, nearly clobbering him from the corner of her milk container, and stared at him wide-eyed. "Y-you KNOW? About the People?"

"Yes… how do you know? You're related to the People aren't you?"

"Actually, yes. Holly Short is… my third cousin once removed or something like that. We're not really related. I haven't seen her since my parents' funeral, except last night of course when she 'was checking in on me. But how do YOU know?"

"Um… I'm the one that kidnapped Holly, and befriended Mulch Diggims, and smuggled gold into my account… and stopped Opal Koboi."

Suddenly it dawned on her. Here was her answer! The super-genius boy who was researching her father's Woodland Fresh oxygen factories online. He'd figure it out, whether her parent's deaths were murders, or accidents.

"Come with me" she said, and grabbed his arm. They would need to talk someplace private.

"This Opal Koboi person, you know her?" she started.

"Of course, brilliant mind (not as great as my own though), vanished someplace about two years ago. Why do you care?"

"Because someone of the name of Bolhov Koboi was my dad's associate for the Woodland Fresh factories that you were looking at yesterday… do you think they might be related?"

Artemis grabbed his laptop, and researched it, and came out with the result. "You are correct, they're brother-sister."

"Alright good. Now I think that he and my dad were in a smuggling ring of some sort, and only using the Woodland Fresh factory as a cover-up. I'm guessing that my dad wanted out, and this Koboi person had to get rid of him- kill him…so he couldn't tell anyone about the smuggling ring."

"That may be accurate. But with the new information you gave me, I can now go somewhere with my research. I can solve this case."

"I can help!"

"You?" he said disdainfully.

"Yes, me. I may not be a genius but…. I think my help will, well, help."

"Not a genius? I thought—"

"I was being sarcastic. In case you noticed, I do that a lot. I can't believe that you believed what I said! I'm just a normal person. But I'm real good with theories and getting out of trouble once I get in it, and plus, every guy has to have an amazingly hott sidekick."

"Please, don't flatter yourself."

"I say it how it is—mudboy."

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Not really. It's either I can help and you like it, or I can help and you hate me."

"You are too controlling, even though I'm your superior."

"Excuse me? You are no better than me!" Kashia said indignantly. "You may be smarter, but that's it."

"Ah yes, but here, brainpower is needed to execute this plan. If I wanted someone with a monkey's intelligence I would've already asked."

"Don't start with me! You know I'll come out on top!"

"And how may that be?"

"Because I can control you. In an unorthodox way yes, but I bet I can."

Very uncharacteristically of Artemis, he snorted. "Beg pardon?"

"You don't believe me?"

He looked at her disdainfully.

"Fine, I'll prove it. Just remember, you asked for it."

Without another word, she stepped closer to where he was sitting, and straddled him. That's right- straddled him. She ran a finger on his cheek, before slowly moving her lips closer to his.

_Dear Lord, _were the last conscious thought in Artemis' brain when her lips made contact with his. It may have been for about 10 seconds when she wrapped her arms around him, and yet again, for a third time that week, the blood went rushing downwards. He suddenly realized he didn't want to stop kissing her- at all. In fact… it may not be enough. When he felt a tent in his pants, and realized he was in public, kissing the girl he liked—(where did THAT thought come from! Since when did he have these so called FEELINGS for her?) he abruptly stopped.

Artemis pulled away, shaky, and more than a little flushed. Kashia was smirking somewhat evilly.

"I TOLD you I could control you. You liked that didn't you? I'm definitely helping. Good. Case closed."

"I suppose you can..." _My voice CRACKED! It never did that, even when my voice changed! _Artemis thought.

"Just as I thought" Kashia grabbed her lunch tray from the secluded table, and once again went off to join her friends. "OH!" She called out. "Today after school, at our normal place! You are SUCH a sucker, cracking after about a 30 second kiss."

_Normal place? She must mean at the hill underneath the apple tree. _Artemis' thought was still on the kiss, and how she made him feel. His heart was still pumping fast as she watched her retreat to her table at lunch, the schemes of Opal Koboi temporarily forgotten.

With her taste still on his lips, he recognized one thought- _he definitely wanted to kiss her again, and soon. _

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**Well there you go, their first kiss! I bet you guys were expecting a different first kiss, but it had to be sarcastic, and for no reason, sorta like Kashia. And alright, somewhat slutty, because that's like the character I made her. This will, however, lead to problems later. **

**Ok, REVIEWREVIEWREIVEW! **

**Honest, just one word is fine, its just… when 2000 ppl read ur stories and only 43 reviews that's kinda sad, considering anyone can review, an account or not. **

**You know what to do, the purple button is waiting for you. **


	7. Of brothers and discoveries

**So here's the chapter that took so long for me to get written… I just sorta lost what the plot was going to be, and avoided the story until I remembered. Lol. **

**Chapter 6 **

Kashia was sitting in her dorm room, with a stack of ignored homework next to her, typing away at her laptop. She was researching the Woodland factories. All because Artemis was a genius didn't mean that she couldn't help and try to find something useful. But so far, nothing. Just something that said Opal's brother Bolhov, gave up his presidency of the company to Opal, meaning she was now in charge of the company and some biography of the infamous Koboi family, saying how Opal was a controlling super genius, and Bolhov was a rebel who didn't let anyone stop him from his goals—what the fuck?

That didn't add up at all! Bolhov wasn't the type to just give up his presidency to his older sister, according to the biography. So why did he? _Uggggggg,_ Kashia thought. _This makes absolutely NO sense! _I suppose I'll have to tell Artemis.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, Artemis was sitting in his room with a stack of FINISHED homework next to him, typing away at his laptop. He was analyzing the chemical change from air to pure oxygen. In all honesty, he wasn't researching to solve what Opal was up to, or to find out about Kashia's parents. He simply was curious about the formulas, and wanted to improve his already endless size of information he had stored in his mind.

The site obviously was extremely well guarded (the formulas at least) and it took Artemis around an hour to get in. And now—WHAT? One chemical in the conversion from air to oxygen had _nothing_ to do with the conversion of oxygen—in fact, Artemis hated to admit it, but he had no idea what that chemical was, or did. So why was it in the air? Because if his suspicions are right, it had nothing good to add to the oxygen, and somehow involved in Opal's schemes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

THE NEXT DAY

Artemis and Kashia were sitting by themselves at lunch, when Kashia told him about her findings.

Artemis thought for about three seconds before speaking. "His giving up his presidency WASN'T voluntary. It was under force of Opal, OR something to do with this chemical. It's added to the gas before the oxygen is released into the Haven. I don't know what it does, it could cause sickness or death, but there haven't been any cases of either of them."

"Mind control."

"What—" Artemis stopped talking. Kashia may be right. That NEVER happens! He's always the one to solve the case. The gas somehow controlled a person's mind… it sounded right to Artemis. And, Opal could manipulate the leaders of LEP to do what she wanted- it all made sense. But he couldn't let Kashia know he privately agreed with her. So his best bet was to completely disregard what she said.

He continued, "Contact Holly. Make her come here; we need to talk to her about this gas called Ballernium. That's this extra chemical's name. We don't know what it does, or potential dangers it does."

"What! You know that Holly wouldn't come talk to me in a million years!"

Artemis Fowl the Second raised his eyebrow. "Why wouldn't she?"

"I- well, I wasn't the nicest talking to her yesterday…"

"Shocking. You, not be nice? You said she came to talk to you yesterday, though. Why?"

"Her mother made her come, in case I needed someone to talk to. Her mom emailed me saying that she was coming."

"Well, then you know what to do."

"I absolutely refuse to type an email saying how I need to talk to Holly about my parents' deaths. Do you know how embarrassing it would be?"

"I, actually, don't care in the least about your embarrassment. We need to talk to Holly about Ballernium- there's nothing on the internet about it- at ALL. It's our only chance to find out more about what Opal is doing and solve your parents' deaths, which admittedly seems like murder, since somehow they are involved with Opal. They were too connected to the Woodland factory to be a coincidence. I just don't know why they needed to be terminated."

"Fine, but you owe me. I'll let you know how you owe me, when the time comes."

Artemis sighed wearily. "Yes, I 'owe you' but I thought you wanted to find your parent's deaths as well."

"Yes, I know… but, this way if I ever need some freaky genius boy I know that you will have to accept it."

"Charming."

Kashia grinned at him.

Artemis continued. "I believe you have an email to write," he stood up, "so I will leave you to write it. Tell me tomorrow when Holly is coming. Good bye."

Kashia wriggled her nose up at the thought of writing the email, but said, "finnnnnnnnnnnnnnne, I'll write the email. Bye."

She quickly kissed Artemis's cheek as he left. Before he could figure out what she did, and why, she quickly left and headed towards her dorm room.

Artemis touched his cheek lightly where she kissed him, and felt a rush of emotions that he could not explain. Damn, what was happening to him! It was official, he hated hormones with a passion.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kashia opened the door to her dorm room, and there sitting on her bed was her brother Adam, sitting on her bed, leering at her. And next to him was his friend Drake.

Uh-oh.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I know I haven't updated for many… months, but there's something about this story that I usually have writer's block when I attempt to write it. So I'm sorry to the people who wanted to read this chapter, 10000 days ago… lol. On the plus side, I know what the next chapter is gonna be about…**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Love you all. **


	8. That Summer

**A/N: Okay, so I have MANY MANY excuses as to why I haven't written. Laziness, lack of encouragement, writer's block, and the obvious alien abduction. But read the chapter anyways? Please?**

**CHAPTER SEVEN ( I think it's seven at least. It might be eight)**

Drake. When Kashia looked at him she saw two things. Mistakes and regrets. If anyone else looked at him, they would see his tattoos, peircings, and classic druggie attire. The reason Kashia saw regret and mistakes was because those were her own.

Right before school started, right after Kashia's parents died, Adam made it very clear to her that she would have to provide her own money.

And Drake was offering money. LOTS of it. Kashia was never a prude, but losing her virginity at age fifteen was never on her to-do list. Immediately after she did it, she regretted every second of it. True, now she had _money_, but was it worth it?

She liked to blame Adam for leaving her no choice but prostitution, because she needed so MUCH money… but deep down she knew it was all her fault. All the blame would be cast on herself.

When Kashia finally left for school again, away from her brother and Drake, it was freeing. She could go back to her friends, find a great guy…

"Well? Are you just going to stand there, or say hello?" Adam said.

Kashia glared. "Hello."

"Is it true that you slept with Drake for money?" Adam went on casually, cleaning out his nails with a pocket knife.

"Discreteness was never your strong point. And yes, I did."

"I knew it," he muttered. "I have a whore for a sister."

Kashia couldn't take it. "And I have a fucking drug lord for a brother. Is there a REASON that you're here?"

Adam picked an imaginary piece of lint off her comforter on her bed, and smoothed the covers. "You know Kashia," he said lovingly. "Rent for an apartment is soo expensive these days, and the prices on weed went sky rocketing, so—"

"OUT!" Kashia yelled, pointing her finger to the door. "I had to pay half the frickin rent when I lived in your apartment, and now you want to live in my dorm in school, which is DEFINITELY against the rules. With Drake, who I HATE! I don't THINK SO!"

"You know what?" Adam said, with a completely different tone, "I don't like your attitude. You have no right to talk to me like that!"

"Yes, I do. Now LEAVE!"

Adam grabbed her tightly by the shoulders and said, "you will do what I tell you!"

Kashia swiftly kneed him in the crotch to get Adam to release her, and she turned and slammed the door behind her before Drake or Adam could stop her.

As soon as Kashia slammed the door and turned the corner… she realized that she totally forgot her friend's dorm rooms this year. It's a horrible thing, to forget your best friends' room numbers, but she could only remember last years'.

She dialed Maria on her cell, and only got her answering machine. She considered throwing her cell phone against the wall to relieve her anger, but thought better of it.

Instead, she decided to run. Up and down the corridors, searching for _something_, or someone is more accurate. Someone that is coincidently outside their dorm for some reason and want to give her a place on the floor of their room to sleep that night. Despite the fact that she was wearing only a bra and boxers as pajamas, and it was midnight. **A/N: haha yes I realize that the time went from sunset to midnight in a space of ten minutes. Please deal with it.**

Finally. someone! A guy, yes, but it was better than sleeping in the hallway. He was kinda cute, hair frumpled and only in his boxers, clearly headed to the bathroom.

Kashia bounded up to him, clad in her skimpy night wear. "Hi! Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked brightly, purposely making it sound like an offer, even though, she really wasn't.

His head turned to her so fast she thought he might have whip lash. "Hi! I'm Mike! I- are- are you serious?"

She ran her hands up and down his chest, while leaning close to him to persuade him to say yes. Then abruptly pulled away when he started to enjoy it and get over the shock of a random hott girl asking to sleep with him.

"Well… not really. I just need somewhere to sleep. So can I sleep on your floor tonight?"

"Yeah," he looked disappointed he wasn't going to get any action tonight; the girl was such a tease. "But if you really do want to-"

"I don't." Kashia quickly said, but then smiled sweetly. "But thank you for letting me sleep in your dorm."

"No prob"

Mike opened the door, to see that his roommate was sleeping.

Kashia laughed to herself. It's a small world after all. Of all roommates, it was Artemis, sound asleep. He almost looked peaceful, but still had the look of knowing more than anyone else.

"Artemis is your roommate?"

"Yeah, how do you know him?"

"Oh, we're good friends." Kashia looked at the floor, and then at the unoccupied half of bed that Artemis was not sleeping on. It looked A LOT more comfortable than the wooden floor. "Actually, I'm sure he wouldn't mind…"

She softly climbed onto his bed and snuggled under the covers very close to him.

"Oh" Mike said slightly dejected. "That type of good friends."

She looked at him coyly. "I'm not sure yet, so I guess we'll see his reaction in the morning, won't we?" And then she threw her arm around him and drew him close, already picturing Artemis stuttering and blushing in the morning when he found a girl in his bed.

Mike muttered sleepily. "Girl, you are such a tease. Such a vixen. If he didn't want you before this, he sure is after he wakes up in the morning."

Kashia smiled into Artemis's bare chest. That's exactly what she wanted.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Artemis awoke to his alarm clock, and heard a soft moan next to him, and felt a something warm wrapped around him bare chest. Alarmed, he looked and saw… Kashia. He was too surprised to yelp in shock.

"Kashia- why- how- what-" But he was cut off by his roommate.

"Real smoothe. She needed someplace to crash last night. I was going to the bathroom and she saw me in the hall and offered to sleep with me so.."

"You did what!"

"Well, it turned out she only needed a place to sleep, and I brought her back here, where she saw you and jumped into bed with you."

Artemis nodded, lack of anything to say. Kashia finally opened her eyes. "Yup, Mike's description is pretty accurate. My room is… occupied by unwelcome guests that I have no control over."

Artemis, being the genius he is, figured it out. "Your brother that you told me about?"

She looked at him slightly surprised. "You really are as smart as you brag to be, aren't you?"

Artemis swelled with this. "But what else would you expect from Artemis Fowl the second?"

"Hmmm….possibly forgiveness… I couldn't type that god forsaken email to Holly since my brother and his manwhore friend has now occupied my dorm. So I guess Holly won't be coming after all." Truth be told, Kashia was not at all upset about this prospect.

The young genius sighed. "What's Captain Short's email address?"

"I don't know, its on my computer in my dorm."

Artemis's roommate suddenly spoke. "Who the hell is captain short?"

Kashia shifted uncomfortably. "No one!"

Mike looked a little disappointed, but then shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me. I gotta bounce. Talk to you later. Oh, and Kashia, if you have any hott friends, hook me up!"

"Nice talking to you too Mike!" She shouted to him as he left the room for breakfast.

Once the door closed with a snap, Artemis averted his full attention to Kashia. "Okay, well in order to move forward anymore in our plan… we NEED Holly. She's our link between the Haven and here. Honestly, I wouldn't be able to proceed any further. Although I AM the most capable computer hacker in Europe."

Kashia rolled her eyes and slapped him up the head. "You really shouldn't think so little of yourself." She told him sarcastically.

Artemis glared at her and continued. "So, we'll need to sneak into your dorm room when your brother isn't there and get the address."

"Got it. Let's go."

"Now!" He was slightly alarmed.

The teenaged beauty shrugged. "No time like the present. Now move your bony ass."

"It's not bony."

"Whatever you say mudboy."

Once the two arrived in the hallway of Kashia's dorm, they stopped.

"Okay, Arty, here's the plan. You sneak in and get the email address. I'll stand guard."

"How do you even know that the two hoodlums will be leaving soon?"

They heard Kashia's door open, and two boys emerge. She smirked triumphantly. "They have to eat SOMETIME right?"

Artemis scowled. HE couldn't understand why he couldn't always be right.

The genius watched the two go down the hallway the other direction, and suddenly Kashia slapped his ass. "Get a move on! You don't know when they'll return!"

"Was the slapping completely necessary?"

She merely winked and pushed him down the hallway, and watched him safely enter her dorm.

She turned back to look down the hallway when… Drake was walking back. Shit.

How could she call Artemis? He was trapped.

Artemis was just logging off Kashia's computer after successfully retrieving Holly's LEP email, when he heard the door open.

"Kashia, I thought you were in the hallway—"

But it wasn't Kashia.

"I'm not Kashia, I'm Drake. Her brother's friend. Her money supplier. God she's an amazing fuck, don't you think?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Kashia was my whore this summer. She's rich now, so I suppose it paid off. So hott though…."

Artemis nodded mutely, and quickly left the room ignoring everything else Drake said. He looked up the hallway and saw Kashia innocently biting her nails. But after what Drake said… he couldn't help but feel betrayal.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. It was a kinda longish chapter, it reserves a review. lolol**


End file.
